


Гейрангер-фьорд

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шок от третьего сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гейрангер-фьорд

**Название:** Гейрангер-фьорд  
 **Бета:** Кама Бякова  
 **Жанр:** ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** g  
 **Размер:** 2700 слов  
 **Дисклеймер:** отказываюсь  
 **Размещение:** с уведомления  
 **Саммари:** (по желанию автора) Уже полтора года Шерлок Холмс мёртв. Не сказать, чтобы его это особенно устраивало, но он мёртв, в этом есть свои преимущества и свои неудобства.

 

Пусть никто не видит сердце поседевшим от разлук.  
“Дорога без конца”, слова Т. Калининой

 

Гейрангер-фьорд холоден и напевен; эти напевы сродни скрипичному соло ночью, в пустой квартире.  
Шерлок сперва не знает, чем себя занять. Но на второй день понимает, что и не хочет: в голове разлеглась блаженная равнодушная пустота.  
Гейрангер-фьорд поёт и поёт.  
Второй день Шерлока окружают горы, а небо настолько невесомое, что его будто и нет вовсе. Лондонские небеса - не то. Давят. А здесь даже легче дышать, и Шерлок не скучает. Почти.  
Лайнер идет дальше, а Шерлок зачем-то высаживается в Гейрангере, без единой мысли на предмет того, куда двигаться дальше.  
Гейрангер? Серьезно? Около трёхсот жителей (не считая собак, кошек и хомячков), три гостиницы и крохотное отделение полиции. Тут однажды произошло убийство. В тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмом убили старика-зеленщика. Убийца не найден, и если Шерлок начнёт сходить с ума от всеобщего благообразия, он подделает удостоверение полицейского и затребует материалы этого дела. Наверное, материалы находятся в музее местных достопримечательностей - где ж им еще быть?  
Гейрангер-фьорд поёт, а Шерлок не понимает, зачем здесь остался.  
От пристани он направляется к какой-то местной гостинице (белые скучные стены, три приземистых этажа, слишком, невыносимо людно, и обостряется паранойя), но вдруг замирает.  
Эти седые виски, эти тёмные глаза, это невозможно усталое, но чем-то мальчишеское лицо.  
Шерлок хочет бежать. Или хотя бы отвернуться, сделать вид, что не приметил.  
Но не может даже вдохнуть: начинают ныть рёбра.  
И подходит (почти подбегает, кого-то попутно толкнув) инспектор Лестрейд. Говорит:  
\- Шерлок. Шерлок Холмс.  
Шерлок даже не кивает.  
Гейрангер-фьорд поёт, а инспектор давно развёлся с женой (собаку она забрала, никаких кредитов, ушла без объяснений, не позволяет видеться с дочерью). У него не вполне в порядке с нервами, плохо спит (судя по интенсивности объятий, в которые Шерлок пойман). А сам Шерлок жадно глотает воздух и не знает, что должен сказать.  
С социально-правовой точки зрения мёртвым лучше оставаться мёртвыми, потому что воскрешение влечет за собой разнообразные и неприятные казусы. Воскресшим нужны паспорта, места работы, родственники, друзья, объяснения… Воскрешения сопровождаются нездоровыми сенсациями и неприятным ажиотажем.  
Но, кстати, у Шерлока полно паспортов. С работой тоже порядок.  
\- Жив, - бормочет Лестрейд и отстраняется, но зачем-то продолжает держаться за отвороты куртки Шерлока обеими руками.  
\- Жив, - соглашается Шерлок. Если бы у него было время подготовиться, обдумать ситуацию и прийти к определенным выводам, он сказал бы ещё что-то (нет, конечно, нет; будь у него время обдумать, он просто не сходил бы с лайнера на пристани Гейрангера; он думал бы, думал и думал).  
Стоять дальше невозможно: люди глазеют, опасно. Шерлок терпеть не может людные места с хорошей зоной обзора.  
Поэтому он пятится.  
Лестрейд кивает, отпускает.  
\- Боже. А ты ведь жив.  
\- Я собирался остановиться в отеле. Я не знаю, куда направляюсь и зачем. Не знаю, куда поеду завтра. И опасно вот так стоять.  
Лестрейд хмурится, склонив голову.  
\- Сойдет, - говорит он.  
Они вместе идут в скучное здание полукругом, с белыми стенами, с прекрасными видами в окна, с улыбающимся персоналом (скука: интрижки, мелкие неприятности, походы к дантисту, незапланированные беременности).  
\- Если тебе интересно, - говорит Лестрейд, - я здесь проездом. Отдыхаю, налегке. Один. Отпуск, знаешь ли. Людям полагаются отпуска для поправки нервов.  
\- И как, - с любопытством интересуется Шерлок, - поправил? Нервы?  
Лестрейд чертыхается и затем смеётся.  
\- Да, сукин ты сын, поправил!  
Два номера рядом, и Шерлоку достался довольно-таки неудобный, угловой, темноватый. В нём давно (по гостиничным меркам) никто не жил, недели три, поэтому номер выглядит неприкаянно.  
Лестрейд осторожно стучит в дверь как раз тогда, когда Шерлок достает из дорожной сумки бритвенные принадлежности. Возможно, он бы и не открыл, но понимает: у того потрясение, нервы, бессонные ночи, отпуск.  
Он открывает.  
Кстати: безумно и бездумно счастлив видеть Лестрейда. Почему так счастлив?  
Шерлок всегда честен с собой и вот сейчас он честно признает в себе…  
Лестрейд имеет на лице совершенно непонятное выражение. Садится в кресло, смотрит в окно: там крохотный кусок неба и горы.  
\- Мой брат должен был тебе сообщить, что я жив.  
\- Он… намекнул. Ты знаешь, я несколько раз… напивался. Довольно прилично. Не выход, я знаю. Но чувство вины… Мне всё казалось…  
\- Чувство вины деструктивно. Но я понимаю. Мне оно… не чуждо.  
\- И вот твой брат приходит ко мне домой. Кейт давно съехала, и с того времени я ни разу не делал уборку. Целая батарея пивных банок. Приходит и говорит, что, дескать, некоторые вещи не то, чем кажутся, и лучше бы я продолжал жить. Намекнул, получается. А у меня туго с намеками. Да и, откровенно говоря, не поверил я. Потому что если бы у меня самого была такая возможность, я бы пришёл к Джону и тоже намекнул. Кстати, он-то знает?  
\- Нет. И не звони ему.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не стоит.  
Лестрейд долго внимательно смотрит, и Шерлоку неуютно под этим взглядом. Инспектор, конечно, выглядит не очень-то хорошо, и в отпуске он второй или третий день - загар не успел даже краем коснуться кожи хронического лондонца. Но Шерлок так же знает, что сам выглядит не лучшим образом.  
\- Не буду спрашивать, как ты выжил, почему и зачем всё это было, - говорит Лестрейд. - И я не знаю, куда направлюсь дальше. Если ты не знаешь тоже, возможно, нам по пути.  
Шерлок удивлен и от удивления кивает.

***  
Следующим утром Шерлок купил пару удобных спортивных ботинок и карту основных туристических маршрутов.  
Сказал Лестрейду:  
\- Чтобы знать, каких дорог избегать.  
Вообще же они удивительно мало говорили. Позавтракали в молчании. В молчании дошли до причала и смотрели, как низко кружат чайки. Лестрейд слишком близко к сердцу всё принимает.  
К тому же Шерлок решительно не понимал, что происходит. Не понимал всю ночь, под утро смирился. Он устал смотреть на чаек - они были весьма однообразны.  
\- Мы можем двигаться к Орлиной дороге вдоль трассы шестьдесят три. Две тысячи футов над уровнем моря. К сожалению, нам будут попадаться туристы. Мы можем направиться в другую сторону, но через три недели мне всё равно нужно быть в Орсте.  
\- Меня устраивают туристы, - быстро сказал Лестрейд.  
\- Мы пойдем пешком.  
\- Я понял. Возможно, следовало бы прихватить спальные мешки?  
\- Гостиниц тут достаточно.  
\- Вода, еда, аптечка?  
\- Всё в рюкзаке. На два дневных перехода, исходя из суточных потребностей взрослого человека.  
Лестрейд хмыкнул:  
\- В этом ты не переменился. “Суточная потребность”. Никакой романтики дорог.  
Шерлок задумался.  
\- В прошлом октябре я в одиночку прошёл Альпы в районе трассы Гроссглокнер-Хохальпенштрассе, это примерно тридцать миль. Затем я шёл дальше на север. Еще примерно десять миль.  
\- А потом?  
\- Потом я заработал пневмонию. Дня четыре провел в ужасно скучной клинике. Я не почувствовал никакой романтики.  
\- Неправильно шёл, наверное.  
\- Наверное.

***  
Возможно, теперь они с Лестрейдом шли правильно. По крайней мере, фьорд пел, а небо продолжало быть безмятежно синим.  
Примерно через час пути Лестрейд остановился и достал сигареты.  
\- Будешь? Или всё еще в завязке?  
\- Буду.  
Если честно, Шерлок не курил слишком давно, а искушение было слишком велико.  
Мимо с мягким шелестом проехал автомобиль. Общей безмятежности не нарушил.  
\- Как ты думаешь, сколько дней займет дорога до Алесунда? - спросил Лестрейд после первой затяжки.  
\- Если двигаться семь-восемь часов в сутки, делая два перерыва по полчаса, и останавливаться покурить не более двух раз за день, то приблизительно шесть дней. С поправками на рельеф, возможную погоду и непредвиденные обстоятельства может получиться семь или восемь.  
Лестрейд издал странный звук. Вроде бы смешок, только не слишком веселый.  
\- Понятно.  
Еще помолчали.  
\- У Джона хорошая жена, кстати.  
\- Что?  
\- Думал, вдруг тебе интересно.  
\- Мэри Морстен, тридцать пять лет, медсестра, училась в Королевском медицинском колледже на факультете сестринского дела и акушерства. Диплом первой степени. Хорошие отзывы преподавателей и однокурсников. Второй брак, детей нет. Первый муж любил распустить руки. Нет, уже нет.  
\- Э…  
\- Ты спросил, интересно ли мне. Нет, уже не интересно. Интерес исчезает, когда обладаешь наиболее полным, из возможных, знанием.  
\- А. Да. Ты прав. Наверное.  
Норвежские орлы на первый взгляд ничем не отличались от альпийских сородичей.

***  
Они, откровенно говоря, устали. Даже очень. Весьма полезно было бы обзавестись спальными мешками и палаткой, потому что ближайший поселок оказался много дальше, чем Шерлок предполагал. И в этом поселке не оказалось гостиницы.  
На ночь приютила пожилая женщина, про которую Шерлок знал, что она вдова, почти всю жизнь занималась скотоводством, а сейчас животных не держит, даже кошки, и у неё взрослые дети в Осло. Дочь ветеринар, сын математик или что-то вроде.  
Лестрейд обеспечил социальный контакт и взял на себя всю эту мишуру, без которой пожилая женщина вряд ли впустила бы двух незнакомых мужчин в дом. А так - даже накормила ужином. Правда, у нее оказалась только одна комната для гостей, а в комнате - одна кровать. Шерлок лёг на полу - это не вызывало у него дискомфорта.  
\- Кстати, Шерлок, - спросил Лестрейд в темноте, - мне кажется, или ты опять забыл, как меня зовут?  
\- Нет. Конечно же, нет.  
\- Грегори. Так, на всякий случай.  
Заснул Шерлок с трудом, поскольку до этого целую неделю спал не менее восьми часов в сутки. Ему ничего не снилось - то есть, конечно, он просто проснулся в медленной фазе сна, ощущая некоторое неудобство. Было еще довольно рано, судя по уровню освещенности, а Шерлок сидел на полу и не мог понять, что случилось, пока Грегори Лестрейд не спросил напряженным голосом:  
\- Мне показалось, или ты плакал?

***  
На следующий день прошли всего около десяти миль, потому что дорога ухудшилась. Погода тоже: появился резкий пронзительный ветер, и так же резко, пронзительно теперь кричали орлы.  
На этот раз ночевали в крошечном мотеле, в разных номерах. Номера походили на монастырские кельи в Абруццо, какие сдавали за символическую плату паломникам (три недели под очередным прикрытием), были узкими и чистыми, стены в них были незатейливо беленые, а из мебели помещались только кровать, комод и стул. У Шерлока в номере висела картина: море, небо. Художник был, вероятно, старательный дилетант. От его искренности делалось тошно.  
Ужин состоял из тушеных овощей и большого количества жирной свинины.  
\- Слушай, - спросил Грегори Лестрейд, - а ты вообще собираешься возвращаться? В Лондон, я имею в виду. Джон был бы рад. И миссис Хадсон. Да, чёрт, даже Салли была бы рада!  
Шерлок покачал головой:  
\- Всё ещё может быть опасно.  
\- Опасно?  
\- Да. И я ещё я не уверен, что мне стоит возвращаться.  
\- Смеёшься? Я думал, Джон рехнётся! Да я сам…  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
\- Когда умираешь, многое начинает выглядеть иначе.  
\- Дурак, - сказал Лестрейд, но больше к этой теме не возвращался.  
В этот день на пароме перебрались через Валлдал и к вечеру оказались в Странде.

***  
В Странде проживает четыре тысячи человек, домики белые, дороги невообразимо ухоженные, смотреть особенно не на что, а в Шерлока стреляли.  
На причале, с утра, когда холодный ветер весьма зло трепал флаг на флагштоке.  
Лестрейд крикнул и дернул на землю. Завизжала женщина. Шерлок увидел стрелявшего, когда Лестрейд крутил тому руки. Еще Лестрейд кричал, что он полицейский, всё под контролем, и не следует паниковать. Паниковал, по мнению Шерлока, здесь только Лестрейд. Женщина уже не визжала, зато взвыла полицейская сирена.  
Шерлок, меж тем, разглядывал стрелявшего, а стрелявший - Шерлока.  
Человек был непримечателен, сер, имел вид фермера средней руки. За левым ухом у него, правда, имелась татуировка в виде свернувшейся клубком змеи. Шерлок узнал эту змею. Он достал телефон и набрал двенадцать цифр.  
\- Покушение. Норвегия, Странда. Группировка “Уроборос”. Стрелявший - мужчина лет тридцати, европеоид, блондин. И, кстати, здесь инспектор Лестрейд. Он совершил задержание.  
\- Шерлок! - укорила трубка.  
\- Случайность. Я не мог предвидеть.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Мне кажется, мы поймали Удава. Того самого.  
\- Это… серьезно. Действуй по стандартной схеме. Через два часа постарайся покинуть город.  
Полицейская машина подъехала, неся шум и бестолковую суету.  
Полицейские плохо знали английский, Шерлок - норвежский, поэтому разговор как-то не заладился. Зато Шерлок понаблюдал за своим незадачливым убийцей и окончательно уверился: Удав. Уже сегодня, вероятно, сбежит из следственного изолятора. Вернее, сбежал бы, но Майкрофту можно доверять.  
Полицейские оказались совершеннейшими идиотами, еще хуже своих лондонских коллег. Впрочем, напоили кофе. Допрашивали, коверкая слова и помогая себе жестами. Шерлок невообразимо скучал, Лестрейд заметно нервничал. Через час, извинившись, отпустили.  
Через два, сходя с парома на другом берегу фьорда, Шерлок заметил:  
\- Я же говорил, что может быть опасно.  
Лестрейд хмыкнул:  
\- Я почему-то не удивлен.  
И достал две сигареты из пачки.  
В тот день они прошли всего миль восемь вдоль шестьсот пятидесятого шоссе, а затем, нарушая негласное правило, поймали попутку и добрались до Скодже. По всему выходило, что Норвегия - большая деревня.

***  
На пути к Алесунду Шерлок засмотрелся на орлов и подвернул ногу (весьма глупо). Судя по интенсивности боли и степени выраженности отека, беспокоиться было особенно не о чем, и зря Грегори Лестрейд возопил:  
\- О, боже!  
Ковыляя до трассы, Шерлок испытывал огромную, иррациональную, совершенно детскую обиду на себя и обстоятельства.  
\- Очень больно? - каждые пять минут горестно вопрошал Грегори Лестрейд.  
Болело, конечно. Можно было бы ответить, что падать - больнее. Что попасть в лапы к сурчинской группировке - неприятней. Что у Двурукого Эдди привычка душить почти до смерти. Но вместо этого сказал:  
\- Не смогу нормально передвигаться как минимум неделю. Я думаю, ты можешь продолжить путешествие без меня.  
\- Дурак.  
Водитель подвернувшейся попутки тоже оказался весьма нервной душевной организации. Кудахтал - слишком комфортная среда обитания превращает людей в слизняков. Подбросил до Алесундской городской клиники.  
Так Шерлок временно обезножел.

***  
Лестрейд нашёл совершенно отвратительную гостиницу: в двухместном номере огромное окно, в которое навязчиво лезет небо, и огромный же камин. Остальное всё маленькое и неудобное. В кресле неудобно сидеть, на кровати неудобно спать. Неудобно жить.  
Нечем заняться, когда мир сжат до размеров комнаты, стиснут окном и камином. Лестрейд приносил газеты, но Алесунд скучен, как сны старой монашки. И небо безобразно своей серой пустотой. Осень подступила, сделалось зябко, поэтому в камине потрескивало почти постоянно.  
\- Ты читаешь его блог?  
\- Заглядываю иногда.  
\- А на свой сайт?  
\- Да. Целое похоронное бюро. Как думаешь, все эти женщины действительно ходят ко мне на могилу?  
\- Думаю, да. Эти влюбленные женщины...  
Не везло: просыпался в быстрой фазе и помнил сны до мельчайших подробностей. Разумеется, всё это были шутки подсознания: падения, надгробные камни, боязнь не успеть, паническое бегство.  
\- Можно было бы прогуляться до кафе. Тут недалеко, я бы помог. Делают отличный кофе.  
\- Не стоит.  
От благостной тишины в голове не осталось и следа. И здесь не был уже слышен Гейрангер-фьорд, море шумело иначе. Грубое, злое, оно не пело, а бормотало, хрипло вскрикивало и постанывало.  
Шерлок просыпался среди ночи и думал, что в очередных застенках мучат какого-то бедолагу, потом вдруг начинал подозревать, что этот бедолага - он сам.  
Комната давила, облепляла, наступать на ногу было невыносимо по-прежнему - не сбежишь. Лестрейд тоже просыпался: Шерлок слышал изменившийся темп дыхания.  
\- Чем будешь завтракать?  
\- Чай с сахаром. Больше ничего. Спасибо.  
Глядя в окно, Шерлок думал, что бежать полтора года без оглядки - самое глупое, что можно было придумать. Если жить только бегством от призраков, то лучше бы и не жить вовсе. Если бежать не к кому, если все места заняты, а в твоем доме живут другие люди, нужно ущипнуть себя побольнее - или проснёшься, или поймёшь, что как-то незаметно умер.  
\- Хватит!  
Грегори Лестрейд подошёл сзади и положил руки на спинку кресла Шерлока. Поднял выше и тронул плечи.  
\- Что с тобой сделали, Шерлок?  
Шерлок молчал.  
Теплые пальцы сжались, с силой провели по ноющим мышцам шеи.  
\- Я не знаю, что нужно было сделать с таким замечательным засранцем, как ты.  
Дернули за отросшие волосы. Прошлись к затылку и обратно, к плечам. Это было хорошо, когда бы не так больно. Когда бы снова слышать Гейрангер-фьорд, а своих мыслей чтобы не было. Чтобы Чертоги сделались девственно пусты.  
\- Ты не похож на себя. Будто собираешься застрелиться. Скажи, что не собираешься.  
Прядь за прядью, потом шея - позвонки от atlas до vertebra prominens, и Шерлок никак не мог уловить смысл.  
\- Мы с тобой уже десять дней, а ты ни разу не обозвал меня идиотом. Ты вообще никого не обозвал и ничьё грязное белье не вывалил прилюдно.  
Трапециевидные мышцы гудели. Руки делали им хорошо и разгоняли лишние мысли.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь. Да скажи же!  
Очень, очень сильно дёрнули за волосы.  
\- Грегори Лестрейд, - медленно произнёс Шерлок. - Что ты чувствуешь? Что чувствую я?  
И с облегчением выдохнул.  
Конечно, Грегори Лестрейд знает. Его руки так нужны Шерлоку.


End file.
